Benutzer:Hexenrituale
Wilkommen Welcome by Brighid Willkommen bei Magic of Brighid und Anderswelt. lass dich verführen in eine Zauberwelt der alten Mythen und Märchen. Es war einmal….. und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute. So beginnen und enden alte Sagen und Märchen. Die moderne Welt hat den alten Zauber der Fantasie verloren. Wir arbeiten daran, diesen alten Zauber neu auferstehen zu lassen. Natürliche Magische Öle von Magic of Brighid Link: )O( English Welcome at Magic of Brighid and Anderswelt (Otherworld). let yourself be seduced into a magic world of ancient myths and fairy tales. Once upon a time.... And they all lived happily ever after. To begin and end old legends and fairy tales. The modern world has lost the old magic of imagination. We are working to resurrect this old magic again. Natural Magic Oils from Magic of Brighid Link: )O( France Bienvenue à Magic of Brighid. laissez-vous séduire dans un monde magique des anciens mythes et les contes de fées. Il était une fois.... et se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d’enfants Pour commencer et terminer les vieilles légendes et des contes de fées. Le monde moderne a perdu la vieille magie de l’imagination. Nous travaillons pour ressusciter à nouveau cette vieille magie. Huiles magiques naturelles de Magic of Brighid Lien: )O( Italia Benvenuto a Magic of Brighid e Anderswelt (Altro Mondo). lasciatevi sedurre in un magico mondo di antichi miti e favole. C’era una volta.... e vissero tutti felici e contenti. Per iniziare e terminare le vecchie leggende e favole. Il mondo moderno ha perso l’antica magia della fantasia. Stiamo lavorando per risorgere di nuovo questa antica magia. Olio magico naturale dalla Magic of Brighid Link: )O( Magic of Brighid https://hexenzauber.github.io/brighid https://kerzenzauber.8b.io https://hexenmagie.org https://jahreskreisfeste.de https://www.anderswelt-import.die-app.de Hexenvideos Witchcraft Playlist Blog Links Mythology Google Kalender Video Info https://sites.google.com/view/barbaren Free Hexenkalender APP Link: Link directly to the QR code https://anderswelt-import.die-app.de/preview https://halloween.hexenzauber.eu https://hexenzauber.bayern/?cn-reloaded=1 Kerzenzauber Magie Hexenmagie Glaskerzen mit Natürlichen Äth. Magieschen Ölen. Anleitung DE. FR. IT.EN. Magic of Brighid - gesegnete Glaskerzen und Öle Sie bestehen aus natürlichen Substanzen und sind mit Anleitungen in englisch,französisch und deutsch versehen. Um eine optimale Wirkung zu erzielen, benutzt man zusätzlich die magischen Öle von "Magic of Brighid", die man ins Kerzenwachs träufelt. Für die meisten Kerzen gibt es auch die passenden Räucherstäbchen aus meiner Serie, die den Wunsch mit dem Rauch in höhere Sphären gelangen lassen. Mit der Magic of Brighid Linie möchte ich eine natürliche Alternative zu den auf chemischer Basis beruhenden USA Ölen bieten. Schon der angenehme Geruch meiner Mischungen, die mit naturreinen ätherischen Ölen hergestellt werden, unterscheidet sich stark von den synthetischen Ölen. Eine Einfärbung der Öle halte ich bei meiner natürlichen Verarbeitung für unnötig, zumal diese nur Flecken auf der Kleidung verursachen würden. Meine Mission ist es, den Menschen Produkte anzubieten, auf die sie vertrauen können, denn ich arbeite nach weißmagischen Grundsätzen mit der Magie der Pflanzen und der Planeten. Jeder magisch arbeitende und interessierte weiß, dass nur die Natur eine Wirkung haben kann, und alles andere einzig und allein auf dem Glauben an ein Produkt basiert. Eine weitere Bereicherung auf dem Gebiet der magischen Öle sind meine Sprays, welche die Anwendung noch einfacher machen, und da sie 100% Natur sind, auch bedenkenlos benutzt werden können. Vergleiche selbst und spüre den Unterschied mit all deinen Sinnen. Wobei der Geruch nicht im Vordergrund stehen sollte. Nicht alle Pflanzen sind nach unserem Empfinden wohlriechend und entsprechen unserer Vorstellung. Trotzdem wirkt hier die ganz spezielle Energie jeder einzelnen Pflanze. Brighids Magic Öle und Sprays Infos in Deutsch Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZy_WpgsEvc Magie huiles et sprays les informations de Brighid en France Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_k8Tp2jp0k Video Magia Oli e spray informazioni di Brighid in italiano Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVO4llMTstI )O( Magic of Brighid )O( Jahreskreisfeste.de Hexenzauber.org18:05, 10. Feb. 2020 (UTC)https://halloween.hexenzauber.eu (Diskussion)